Conventionally, as a vehicle meter, there are, for example, a meter mounted as a combination meter including a speedometer, a tachometer (a TA meter), a temperature gauge, a fuel gauge, and the like, and a manifold pressure gauge (a boost gauge), an exhaust temperature indicator, or a fuel pressure indicator that is often mounted on a vehicle running in a circuit and the like and a vehicle with a supercharger or a turbocharger. Such meters detect various vehicle states using various sensors, an ignition pulse (a TA pulse), a speed pulse (a SP pulse), and the like and display the various vehicle states using a state display unit such as an analog display unit or a digital display unit.
In such meters, in particular, meters included in a vehicle running in a circuit or the like, in order to grasp a running state in a race, a meter capable of storing vehicle states during a predetermined time or causing the state display unit to operate to reproduce and display the vehicle states in the past stored is desired.
Thus, the applicant has proposed, in a Patent Document 1, a meter driving device that detects vehicle states and displays the vehicle states using state display units, the meter driving device including storing means for storing, for a predetermined time, data for causing the state display units to perform a display operation according to the vehicle states and including reproducing means for causing the state display units to perform a display operation according to the data stored in the storing means.
According to the meter driving device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a user can visually check vehicle states in the past at the time of running in the same manner as a usual operation and, in particular, can review driving of the user in a race and examine improvement of a race time by storing the vehicle states during a predetermined time in a time trial, a circuit race, or the like and reproducing the vehicle states. The user can grasp running characteristics of a vehicle such as engine performance at the time of running and obtain information for adjusting vehicle components such as an engine.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-46588